


Four times Charlotte drank from Becky (and one time it was the other way around)

by rq_maybe



Series: Becky the Vampire Slayer AU [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 'Becky is Charlotte's personal blood bank' an actual line written, Alternate Universe - Vampire/Slayer, F/F, slayer!Becky, this is... the Becky the Vampire Slayer AU, vamp!Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: Vampire!Charlotte and Slayer!Becky, a meditation on their relationship. For reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



> This started as a Twitter conversation with ash (werewolfbecky) and sprawled into an actual universe, with involvement from characters who were absolutely not involved in any way or form. But at its core, it's inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and also, Vamp!Charlotte is hot so I make no apologies.

The first time was because it was absolutely, completely necessary. 

They were on their way back from that night's patrol when it happened. A poisoned arrow, shot from somewhere up high, drilling Charlotte on the shoulder. She had shaken it off: her shoulder was too far from her heart, it should be no problem. But then, after taking a couple more steps, she collapsed to the ground.

"It's poison," she had gasped out. "I can feel it."

They rushed to their base, Becky calling for her friends in a panic. It took Bayley barely an hour to figure out what it was.

"Killer of the dead," she said, reading from one of the many books she kept on hand for this exact scenario. "An old poison. Very, very, very rare. I don't even know they still made this."

"How do we heal her?" Becky snapped. At this point, she didn't care if whoever shot that goddamn arrow had gotten the poison from outer space. All that mattered was that Charlotte was gasping for breath that she didn't need, her eyes dilated, her hand clammy.

"Uh." At this point, Bayley looked at Sasha, then at Naomi, then at Sasha again. "Becky, it says killer of the dead."

"I _heard_ ," Becky replied. "You can't tell me there's no cure." She turned her focus to Sasha and Naomi. "There has to be a cure."

"There is," Sasha confirmed, reading the text. "But you're not gonna like it."

"It's Slayer blood," Naomi said. "Popeye's spinach for vampires."

Becky closed her eyes. She could feel Charlotte's grip on her hand tighten, then slacken. "You all need to leave." To her friends' everlasting credit, they didn't need to be told twice. They filed out of the room, with Sasha sending one last sympathetic look at the pair before closing the door and giving them privacy.

"You can't be serious," Charlotte immediately said when they were alone. "Becky, we're not doing this."

"Uh, yes, we are, lass," Becky said just as quickly. "You're not going to die, especially since I don't even know who _shot_  you."

"It doesn't matter. You can't do this." Charlotte had lived very long  -- enough for multiple lifetimes. She knew it was going to end at some point, although it was quite ironic  -- and cruel -- that the end came just when she found a semblance of happiness. Ah, well. Such was the foibles of immortality.

"You are not giving up on me, Charlotte Flair," Becky snarled. "You're really going to leave me alone?"

She wasn't alone, and they both knew it. Becky had her friends, allies who helped her as a Slayer. But they also both knew that she truly leaned on no one but Charlotte, who had swanned into Becky's life two years into her journey as a Slayer and immediately became indispensable. Even Sasha could not deny how helpful Charlotte was, with her connections, her knowledge, her _money_ , her years of experience.

It did not hurt, of course, that Charlotte loved Becky with a passion that threatened to consume the both of them  -- a passion she had not once felt in her long, long life. And it did not hurt, of course, that the feeling was very much mutual.

"Charlotte," Becky whispered. She tilted her head, baring her neck to the vampire. "Come on. You know you have to do it."

"Becky, it's dangerous," she said, her voice weak. "I might not be able to stop."

"I trust you," Becky breathed out, kneeling in front of Charlotte and pulling her head to her neck. She gasped when she felt Charlotte let out a breath, then whimpered when Charlotte licked at her pulse.

_I was already going to hell, but this just sealed it_ , Charlotte thought to herself. Slayer blood was a luxury that only a handful of vampires had ever tasted, and most of them did not survive the experience  -- with reason. It was the most addictive of tastes, and the vampires who pursued Slayers exclusively for the taste of their blood wound up on the wrong end of a stake.

But here was her Slayer, _offering_  her blood to Charlotte. She could feel her ears ringing, her eyes becoming fuzzy. She knew she had only moments to decide -- drink from Becky, or die.

Charlotte licked at Becky's pulse again, and felt the Slayer shudder. "I'm sorry," she murmured, then bared her fangs. "You should be stopping me."

"I don't want you to die," Becky whispered back, her hands holding Charlotte's head to her neck. "I don't know if I can do this without you."

"You don't have to," Charlotte promised.

She sank her fangs into Becky's throat.

Later, much later, when Becky came to, the first thing she thought was  -- Sasha, as usual, was wrong. She liked it. She really, really liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was because Becky really, really, really wanted it.

She had walked around with the dreamiest smile on her face in the days following _that_  incident; Sasha had taken one look at her and said: "Are you aware that you're in public?"

Becky didn't even blush. "It was... amazing," she said. "I ... I didn't know it would _feel_  like that. God, Sash."

"Bayley said this was a possibility," Sasha responded. She studied her friend's face, then looked at her neck. There was a bite mark there that was already scarring; she had seen Becky touch in more than once over the past few days. "How's Charlotte?"

Becky frowned. Charlotte had rushed her to a local hospital after what happened, and had her treated for blood loss. Later that night, she had taken the Slayer home, then disappeared. She hadn't seen the vampire in a few days.

"She's been... distant," Becky admitted. "But don't worry. I'll find her."

"Uh-huh. You do that."

Becky was nothing if not a go-getter. She knew all of Charlotte's haunts; she knew exactly where her vampire lover would go whenever she got into a mood. Thus, she wasn't surprised to see Charlotte slumped in a corner of her own bed, all the drapes drawn across the windows of her spacious apartment. She bounded in, all smiles and sunshine, and squeezed herself against the other woman.

"Hi," she beamed.

"Hey," Charlotte croaked out.

"I knew you were going to go ghost on me so I gave you space," Becky said. "But I think it's time you and I talked about what happened."

"I don't want to," Charlotte said childishly, conveniently forgetting that she had a few hundred years of age on Becky. She pouted when the Slayer responded by literally climbing onto her lap and grabbing her shoulders.

"I. Was. Fine," Becky said, enunciating each word. "You didn't even need to bring me to the hospital. Actually, you know what? I was more than fine."

At this point, Becky _had_  to blush. More than fine was an understatement. Having Charlotte's fangs in her was, without a doubt, the most sensual experience of her life. More than the first time they had sex, more than that time Charlotte decided that it would be fun to eat her out against an actual grave, more than that time they couldn't help it and fucked inside a mausoleum while their friends were patrolling outside...

But she was getting sidetracked. Yes, Becky had benefited, repeatedly, from Charlotte's centuries of experience but she had never had an orgasm as strong as the one she felt when Charlotte drank from her.

She wanted that feeling again. And again, and again.

"Charlotte?" she whispered.

"Yes, Becky?"

"I... can we do that? Again? Please."

Charlotte closed her eyes tightly. She could feel Becky squirming on her lap, the Slayer's hands rubbing up and down her arms. This was the part she didn't know about. She had been warned about Slayer blood being addictive; she was feeling the effects of that right now. But she had not been informed that the _bite_  itself was addictive as well. How could she? When Charlotte bit, she bit to kill, not just to feed.

"Charlotte," Becky whined. She was soaking already, just from Charlotte's proximity. She scooted even closer to the vampire, whimpering when Charlotte grabbed her hips and squeezed.

"Sasha and Bayley and Naomi will kill me," Charlotte told her, blue eyes glinting with worry. "We haven't even talked to Finn about this. He's going to go rush back here and stake me on sight."

"He won't," Becky promised. "I'll protect you, lass."

She was still on Charlotte's lap, but now her hands had moved from the vampire's arms to under her shirt. Becky may not have Charlotte's literal centuries of experience, but she was fiery and passionate and she knew _exactly_  what she wanted in bed. And right now, what she wanted was her vampire lover's fangs on her neck again  -- preferably in that exact same spot as her first bite.

"Please, Charlotte," Becky whined again, her hands now massaging the vampire's back. "Please please please I need it. I need you. I -"

"Shh, Slayer," Charlotte murmured. She tangled her hands in Becky's hair, and gave the other woman the softest of kisses on the lips. "I didn't know this was going to be a side effect, my love. I wouldn't have done it if -- "

"Charlotte," Becky gasped. She was turned on beyond belief now; she knew she would not need a lot of stimulation. "I'm sure what you're about to say is very, very interesting, but I swear to all the gods if you don't bite me right now I  -- "

Her head was suddenly yanked to the side, and Becky let out a shuddering gasp when Charlotte licked a wet stripe across her pulse. "I live to give you what you want, Slayer," she whispered, before baring her fangs and sinking in.

She didn't take much; this time around Charlotte was absolutely _not_  dying, and she was more in control of herself. A few gulps of Slayer blood, and she could hear Becky moaning, could _feel_  her falling apart even through her pants. Snarling, Charlotte rolled them over, pinning Becky to her bed; she didn't even hesitate in tearing apart the flimsy jeans that her lover wore. At the sight of Becky's soaked underwear, she growled.

Precious, powerful Slayer blood was still dripping from her mouth. Charlotte licked her fangs, then stared at Becky, who was smiling dreamily again. She grinned in response, before proceeding to tear off the Slayer's shirt as easily as she did her jeans.

"Becky," Charlotte purred. "Remember, you asked for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


	3. Chapter 3

The third time was because Charlotte wanted to. And what Charlotte wanted, Charlotte got.

Sometimes, when the demands of her Slayer life got the best of her, Becky would unwind by going clubbing with her friends. Charlotte never joined in their antics, no matter how much Becky pouted and asked her to dance. She was content to lurk in the shadows, nursing a drink, watching as her Slayer _attempted_  to dance with her friends. More often that not, it was amusing; a reminder that this incredible killing machine, a weapon against the darkness, was still capable of such awkward motions and unintentional comedy.

But tonight, Charlotte was antsy. She had knocked back shot after shot; alcohol had never affected her ever since she turned, but the warmth was nice. Unfortunately, that warmth only served to remind her of one thing.

The fire that she felt coursing through her throat, her veins, when she drank from Becky.

Twice, it had happened. Becky appeared to have been appeased by the second time; she showed no signs of being addicted to her bite. Charlotte was not so lucky; every other type of blood now paled when compared to that of a Slayer  -- and particularly, _her_  Slayer. She was sure, completely certain, that no other Slayer will ever measure up to her Becky.

Her hands shook. She had been dealing with this fine, settling for mediocre blood, but having Becky so close  -- and knowing that Becky won't turn her down, if she asked for it -- was so tempting, so very tempting...

"You all right, lass?"

Finn. Becky's best friend, perhaps the only man in the world that the Slayer trusted. He was staring at Charlotte with an eyebrow raised, as if he _knew_  exactly what the vampire was feeling.

"'M fine," she ground out.

"You don't look fine," Finn responded, those clear blue eyes appearing to read Charlotte like a book. "Your hands are shaking." He glanced a look at Becky, who was laughing at Sasha and Bayley's movements. Only Naomi was actually dancing with any finesse. "Want me to go get her?"

Charlotte knocked back yet another shot. "No," she gasped out. "I'll go get her myself."

She stalked to the dance floor, even taller than her natural 5-foot-10 because of the heeled boots she was wearing. She should be sweating; wearing a leather jacket inside a hot club was not exactly optimal. Charlotte shook off the random thought, and zoned in on her lover who was now grinding against Sasha. She sidled up to the Slayer, wrapping her arms around Becky's waist and burying her face in that fire-orange hair.

"You're finally dancin' with me?" Becky asked, lifting her left arm up to rustle Charlotte's hair.

"I can't dance, and neither can you," Charlotte said. "But we're going."

"We are?" Becky replied in surprise. Then, to her even greater shock, Charlotte responded by leaning down and whispering hotly in her ear: "Yes, we're leaving now, Becky. No questions asked."

"Yes," the Slayer whimpered. "Yes, Charlotte."

She barely managed to wave goodbye to her friends; Bayley and Naomi had their mouths agape, but Sasha simply smirked as the pair made their exit. Charlotte, for her part, couldn't wait. She dragged Becky out of the club, but didn't bother to bring them to her apartment. Instead, she rushed to the abandoned alley just behind the club, the Slayer having to run to keep up with her.

"Charlotte, what -- Where are we going?" Becky asked. The mere feeling of Charlotte whispering in her ear was enough to turn her on; she could feel herself soaking through the tight jeans she wore.

"I can't wait," Charlotte said through a mouthful of fangs. "Come here."

Becky didn't need to be told twice. She jumped into Charlotte's arms, wrapping her legs around the vampire's waist. Charlotte pushed her against the rough wall outside the club, thanking all the gods and demons for Slayer strength. Becky moaned when she felt Charlotte nipping at her throat, the vampire's fangs opening tiny nicks on her skin. She gasped when Charlotte ripped open the front of her jeans, her right hand immediately sneaking into Becky's panties.

"Soaked," Charlotte murmured. "You're soaked."

"Can you blame me?" the Slayer replied. "You whisper in me ear like that and I'm done for."

Becky moaned louder when she felt Charlotte's finger ghost across her clit, then screamed when the vampire sank two fingers inside her.

"Shh," Charlotte murmured. "Not too loud, baby, we're in public."

"Sorry," Becky whimpered. "I can't  -- I can't hold back, Charlotte, please, please please don't tease please fuck me I need  --"

"Shh," Charlotte said again. "I know what you need, Slayer." She slipped yet another finger inside Becky, but this time, punctuated her actions by sinking her fangs into Becky's throat, once again opening up the wound that had twice scarred over. She pumped her fingers once, twice, and then three times; she could feel Becky shudder in her arms as she came, could hear the Slayer whimpering and gasping out her name in ecstasy.

"Charlotte," the Slayer moaned, her arms tightening around the vampire's neck. Becky felt Charlotte's fangs rescind, felt her withdraw her fingers from her dripping cunt. Charlotte licked the wound close, and Becky moaned again, this time more softly. "God that was... what was that?"

The look on Charlotte's face could only be described as smug. Withdrawing her hand from Becky's panties, she proceeded to suck the Slayer's juices from her fingers and groaned at the taste. "You," Charlotte said, pressing her forehead to Becky's, "Are the most amazing being in this planet."

Becky touched her neck, which was still pulsing from Charlotte's bite. It was no longer bleeding, but through the darkness she could see little drops of blood still dripping from Charlotte's mouth, and she let out a choked little sound. She tightened her legs around the vampire's waist and lunged for a kiss; she could taste her blood and her cum, and something else that was uniquely Charlotte.

"You need more, don't you, baby?" Charlotte murmured against Becky's lips, feeling the Slayer's hands grasping her ass.

"Yes," was the immediate answer. "Yes, I need  -- I need you, Charlotte. I need more."

Charlotte did not have super speed or anything of the sort, but she could still move much faster than the average human. She had never been more grateful for that particular trait as she was now, as she moved through their darkened town with the Slayer still clinging limply to her.

"I'm going to give you everything you want, Becky," she promised as they reached the vampire's apartment. "Absolutely everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time it happened was because they both wanted it.

It had taken some negotiation. Charlotte _knew_  she couldn't drink from Becky every time they fucked; Becky knew she couldn't afford to walk around weakened by Charlotte's bite, no matter how much she loved it. She already had to explain to her friends why the wound on her neck was red and tender; Finn had not been impressed.

"D'you know how dangerous that is, Becky?" he had asked, his accent growing deeper than usual due to worry. "She could lose control. She could kill you."

"She won't," Becky had immediately shot back. "Charlotte'll never hurt me, Finn, you know that."

"How sure are you about that?" Finn said, his voice bitter, sharp. Becky did not deign to answer.

And now they were in Charlotte's apartment, Becky in her favorite place  -- her vampire lover's lap. Charlotte hands were already under Becky's shirt, expertly unclasping her bra. Becky wasn't idle either; she was mouthing at Charlotte's throat in a harmless facsimile of the other woman's bite. When her teeth dug into Charlotte's unbeating pulse, the vampire hissed.

"Stop that," Charlotte ordered, and immediately, Becky followed.

"You don't like it?" the Slayer asked, frowning.

Charlotte closed her eyes briefly. "I like it very much, Becks," she answered quietly. "But that's a conversation for another time."

"Well, what's the conversation for this time, then?" Becky asked.

The vampire's gaze was trained on the scar on Becky's neck. "Becky," she said. "I can't bite you every time I fuck you, you know that, right?"

Becky pouted, then sighed. "Yes, I do. Finn wasn't exactly overjoyed when he realized that, uh, you bit me again. Although he didn't seem surprised by it, for some reason?" 

"He probably did his research," Charlotte said. "Becks, Slayer blood is addictive. I've been trying to tell you. I didn't know it when I drank from you the first time, but..." She shrugged helplessly. "It's ... it's incredible, there's nothing like it in this world. I can feel it literally making me stronger when I drink from you, and I don't even take that much."

Becky tilted her head. "If my blood makes you stronger," she said, slowly, "Then that's a good thing, right?"

"I guess?" Charlotte said. "I can protect you better --"

"I don't need protecting, I'm the goddam Slayer --"

"I can watch your back better," Charlotte amended. "But still, baby, we can't do this all the time. I know Finn has warned you about this. It's dangerous. And honestly? I don't know how much I can control myself if... if you keep offering yourself up to me like that."

"Like what?" Becky asked, this time looking up at Charlotte through half-lidded eyes. She knew _exactly_  what she was doing, exactly what effect she was having on her lover.

The growl was caught in Charlotte's throat. "You're in so much trouble," she murmured. "You know that, right?"

Becky smirked. "Enough trouble to merit a bite?"

In one moment, she was comfortably perched on Charlotte's lap. The next, she was on her back on the bed, her top torn and her bra thrown off. Charlotte clawed at her belt, snarling when it proved to be stubborn. "Remove it or I'll tear it off," she spat. Before she could even finish her statement, Becky was yanking off her jeans, and throwing it to the floor; she stared up at Charlotte, naked except for pastel green panties that she chose because they matched the color of her vampire's eyes. Charlotte stared back, her expression hungry. 

"I can't bite you every time I fuck you," Charlotte said.

"You already said that," Becky said.

"When I bite you," Charlotte continued, as if she had not been interrupted, "It'll be because you deserve it. Do you understand?"

Becky shuddered. This was a game they had played many times over, Becky trying and failing to stay good for Charlotte, to do exactly as Charlotte says, to follow instructions. She would do well, initially, but her Slayer instincts would kick in and she'd disobey, she'd do something against the rules and that was it, that was grounds for punishment from her vampire  -- punishment that she welcomed. She wanted to ask -- will she get bit if she was good, or if she was bad? But before she could even open her mouth, Charlotte bent to take a pale pink nipple in her mouth and all thought flew out of Becky's head.

The Slayer could only groan when Charlotte's left hand cupped her breast, then slowly, so slowly, dragged her right hand across her stomach and then through the wetness between her legs. She gasped when Charlotte sank two fingers in her and started thrusting, all the while still nuzzling at her breast.

The temptation to once again sink her fangs into Becky was overwhelming, but Charlotte was determined to fight it. She didn't need to bite the Slayer to make her come, she thought, and as if to prove it, Charlotte crooked her fingers inside Becky, and that was all it took as her lover shuddered in her arms, moaning her name.

As she watched Becky recover from her first orgasm of the night, Charlotte took the time to disrobe, laughing a little when her Slayer immediately moved to grab her breasts the moment they were bare. "Jesus, I love your tits," Becky muttered.

"I can tell," Charlotte said. She gasped when Becky leaned up to first suck, then bite at her nipple.

"What do I need to do?"

"What?" Charlotte asked. This time, she was the one gasping, moaning as Becky's hands wandered all over her body.

"What do I need to do to deserve a bite?" Becky asked.

Charlotte groaned, then nuzzled her girlfriend's neck. She could hear Becky's blood rushing through her veins, could see the scarred flesh where she had now bitten the Slayer three times. "You're so tempting. It's almost annoying," she said.

"Please, Char," Becky begged. "I want you to bite me. I _know_  you want to bite me. And I trust you. I know you can control yourself, I know you can. Please?"

In response, Charlotte grabbed Becky's active hands and pinned them above her head. She stared into the Slayer's eyes; Becky looked steadfastly back. "Okay," Charlotte said. "But not on your neck. Your friends are starting to give me dirty looks, and I for one will not stand for it."

"You really want to talk about my friends when I'm naked underneath you, and beggin' for a bite?" Becky shot back.

Charlotte laughed then buried her head in Becky's neck once more, but this time, bared her fangs as she did so. She briefly nipped at her Slayer's scar; that simple action had Becky moaning. But Charlotte didn't stop, as she trailed kisses down Becky's throat, then her collarbone, before finally stopping at her breast.

"Are you ready?" she murmured.

"I've been ready for hours, Charlotte, please," was the response she got, as she felt Becky's hands move to the back of her head and push her even closer.

"Thank you for this, Becky," Charlotte said, then as tenderly as she could, bit into the soft underside of Becky's right breast. The throaty scream that her lover let out worried Charlotte for a second, but her worry evaporated when she felt Becky coming again beneath her, falling apart with just her fangs as stimulation. 

Three small sips; that was all Charlotte allowed herself before she removed her fangs from Becky's breast and buried her face into the Slayer's neck. She could feel Becky breathing deeply, her orgasm still coursing through her, and the vampire took a shuddering breath that she knew she didn't need.

Raising her head, Charlotte stared at her Slayer, whose eyes were filled with something that looked suspiciously close to adoration.

"I love you," Charlotte murmured. "You shouldn't be letting me do this, and yet you are. And I love you all the more for that."

Becky smiled faintly. This wasn't exactly the first time that Charlotte had professed her love, but it was still a rare occurrence in their relationship. Charlotte preferred to show her affection in physical ways rather than verbal; these incidences were few and far between, and she cherished every single one of them.

"Charlotte," she whispered back. "I love you so fucking much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


	5. Chapter 5

The first time was because it was absolutely, completely necessary.

"Are you sure."

"You've asked me that already."

"I just want you to be certain. We don't even know if it will work. It can kill you."

"What if it does? What if it works, Charlotte, huh? What if it works and you save my life?"

"What if it doesn't, and I kill you?"

"You won't. You'll never hurt me, Charlotte. Never."

Charlotte had to remind herself that she didn't need to breathe. A decade. That's how long she and Becky have been together. She had seen her Slayer develop from a raw if lethal weapon against evil to perhaps the most brutally efficient killing machine in the world. She had seen Becky's group of friends, so wary of her in the beginning, grow to accept her as one of their own. And she had seen Becky herself  -- Becky, not her Slayer but Becky -- come into her own as a woman.

And now, the love of her life, of her unlife, of any other life she might ever live, was on a bed, gasping for breath, hurting, in pain. A demon had gotten lucky, but demons had gotten lucky before and Becky had always bounced back up, ready to fight again. It was not the case this time, and Bayley and Sasha and Naomi and Finn had scoured every bit of information they had to determine what it was.

Becky's friends were superb at their job now, and they got their answers. More than that  -- they got their solution.

And the solution was, for some reason, vampire blood.

The ensuing argument had been epic. None of them wanted it done, not even Charlotte, who was unsure what her blood would do to a Slayer. There was no record of a Slayer ever drinking vampire blood  -- probably for good reason.

"It's unprecedented," Finn had said.

"Well, they're unprecedented, so it only makes sense," Naomi had shot back.

Eventually Becky had thrown them all out of her room, with only Charlotte allowed to stay. "Hey," her Slayer had said, still smiling through the pain, "This is like when you got shot by that poisoned arrow, and you bit me for the first time."

Charlotte shuddered. It may have happened years ago, but the memory of being so close to a _final_  death remained ingrained in her mind. She brushed Becky's fire-orange hair back from her forehead, traced her cheek, then softly rubbed the scar that was now featured prominently on her lover's neck.

"I don't know what will happen," Charlotte murmured, "If you drink my blood. I've never heard it happen before  -- a Slayer drinking vampire blood. I don't know if it will... change you."

"I'm pretty sure you can't turn me, Charlotte," said Becky. She didn't know why, but she felt it in her bones, and in her powerful Slayer blood, that there was something within her that would prevent it. 

The debate had lasted for a few more minutes, but truthfully Charlotte knew full well that they were going to do it. She was being given a chance to save Becky's life; she was not about to waste it.

The blonde helped her lover sit up, and then sat on the bed and moved to cradle Becky. "I love you," Charlotte whispered. She knew that she didn't say it often enough; their relationship was built on actions and touches and often, self-sacrificial bullshit rather than actual words. Now, with the specter of the unknown hanging over them, she wished she had said it more.

"Becky," she murmured again. "I love you." Cradling Becky's head to her chest, Charlotte proceeded to bite her wrist open. "Whatever happens after this, my love, I will always love you."

Becky's eyes were closed; the pain was great, but Charlotte did not need to know that. She moaned a little when Charlotte brought her bloody wrist to Becky's mouth; the metallic smell of blood hit her almost immediately.

The Slayer shut her eyes tighter.

She could hear Charlotte whispering. Whispering something. She could feel the vampire's arm wrapped around her, her wrist so close to her mouth... Becky knew she was supposed to do something. Something ... Something needed to be done ... But she wasn't sure what.

"Becky." She recognized the urgency in Charlotte's tone, but she didn't know why. The metallic smell kept drawing closer, and closer, and closer... until it touched her lips, wet and sticky, and the Slayer gasped.

Her eyes flew open. Becky licked her lips, and began to drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


End file.
